everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/admin announcement: moderators assemble
Hello everyone! The admin team is here to announce something prettttty big. Firstly, we are sad to announce that Arcus is no longer an admin here on the wiki. They have helped a lot in the time they were around but they have been very inactive for a long time and we feel that our admin team should be a team of users who are active or, at least, available. None of this is to slag Arcus off. They did wonders in their day and I know they would continue to do wonders if they were still around. This decision has left us, the admins, more thinly spread than before. We have decided, after much deliberation that we need extra support. There are a lot of jobs that need to be done and, often, only one of us is able to be active. This means simple things take us a long time to implement and we aren’t happy to continue in this way. As such, we have decided to introduce a team of moderators. Content Moderators are here to follow our instructions and help with organizations. You can read the wiki’s official outline of what one is here. Think of them as janitors, or interns, or something to that nature. We also want to note that a moderator is not the same thing as an administrator. All admins are mods (ie, they do the same tasks as a mod), but not all mods are admins. Mods will not make big changes of any kind without being told to by an admin, or without having that change approved by the whole admin team. *For instance, moderators do not have any executive power, but they will be here to help with categorisation, page deletion and general organisation! *If you have questions about how to categorise things or want a page deleted, hit them up! Any other questions should go to the admins, though. But now, I think it’s high time that we introduce these new mods! The admin team has decided that Hope (TheLuckyKira), Hidden (Hiddenfolk), and Airy (Airbenderfreak) are to be our new moderators. It was felt that each of these users either: Had suitable previous experience in admining (or similar) jobs Had extensive knowledge on how a wiki (or similar) site should be run, due to using this site (or similar sites) for a long time. And, all of the above users could be said to be: Reasonable people who fit in with the community Trustworthy and able to take direction, as well as give suggestions. You will be able to denote mods by their coloured names (which are unbolded, and do not contain an alignment icon). I hope you understand our reasons for making this choice. Please be sure to give us any feedback in the #feedback-and-qna channel on our discord, or by writing to an admin on their wall. Please give a warm welcome to the mod team! <3 shout out to any eagle eyed people in our discord server that noticed the new content moderator role days ago. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs